1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for attachment to and securing of securing shoelaces. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a device which is used to clasp shoelaces before they are tied and may even be used to secure the shoelaces in an untied state. The present invention also allows the shoelace bows (i.e. when in a tied state) to appear inside or outside of the present device. Advantageously, the present invention shoelace attachment and securing devices may include characters, figures or other amusement aspects for decorative or entertainment purposes. Thus, the present invention devices are used functionally to attach to shoelaces and secure same and are used as decorative or ornamental devices as well.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A number of devices have been developed which create ornamental and/or functional aspects to shoelaces. These devices typically take the form of famous cartoon characters or comic book characters or children's heroes and are predominately ornamental, although functional aspects are included. The following U.S. patents represent the state-of-the-art in this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,663 issued to C. J. Sandberg on Feb. 27, 1923 teaches a device which relates to improvements in the means of retaining and concealing the lace-tie of footwear. The primary object of this device is to provide a lace-tie retainer which will not cause discomfort to the wearer and which can be securely tied to the shoe by the shoelace, and which although being easily and quickly attached and detached, can be securely fastened.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,174 issued to W. H. McIlhenny on Mar. 24, 1936 teaches a device which relates particularly to a clasp designed to prevent the loosening of a shoelace after it has been drawn into position and tied. When mounted, it becomes a unitary part of the shoe and lace assembly. It also teaches a clasp that may be applied to any method of lacing and that will not interfere with the tying of the lace in the customary manner. It is also an object of the McIlhenny invention to provide a clasp that will be inconspicuous when in use and that will not disfigure the shoe upon which it is placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,394 issued to D. P. Russell on May 12, 1964 teaches a device which provides a protective encasement for the knot in the laces, rendering the knot inaccessible to the child. The device may also be made in numerous attractive designs to lend a decorative touch to the shoe. Such designs may also be such that older children may use the devices for decorative purposes and, therefore, this device is not restricted to use by young children.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,198 issued to E. Meier on Oct. 21, 1969 describes an enclosure adapted to be attached to a shoe in such a manner so that the tie of the shoe can be locked within the enclosure. The enclosure is formed of two halves which are hingably attached to one another and is provided with a hidden latching means which requires the use of a thin object such as a coin to be unlocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,270 issued to R. Kimbrough on Feb. 21, 1989 describes an apparatus for securing a shoelace during intermediate stages of shoelace tying as well as after tying. First and second jaw members define a jaw opening and are adapted for mounting on a shoe with the jaw opening facing away from the shoe. At least one of the jaw members is displaceable away from the jaw opening and is biased in a closed position. A portion of the periphery of at least one of the jaw members adjacent the jaw opening is inclined toward the jaw opening to define a camming surface for guiding the shoelace to the jaw opening and for permitting the force of the shoelace being pulled to displace the movable jaw member against the biasing force so that the shoelace can enter and be retained in the apparatus. The jaw members can include a cavity to receive a knot and teeth at the periphery of the jaw opening for retaining the lace. The movable jaw member is mounted by an over center hinge permitting selective opening of the apparatus to release a knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,127 issued to J. Ang on Jun. 11, 1991 describes a shoelace locking device with a base with holes through which shoelaces can be threaded to attach it to a shoe. The base has a first well in which the knot can rest, and a plurality of serrated projections for retaining the laces. The base has a flexible elastic sheath integral with an elastic hinge and cover. The cover has a matching second well for receiving part of the knot. An elastic latch on the cover can be pulled over a catch on the base to lock the assembly closed and prevent the knot from untying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,371 issued to K. Rosenblood et al. on Jul. 9, 1991 teaches a locking device which has two sets of pairs of aligned clamping teeth, each set holding one lace end of an elastic lace. Each pair of aligned clamping teeth has a lace insertion portion for snapping an elastic lace laterally through it into a lace holding portion. Last pairs of aligned clamping teeth are dimensioned to hold the elastic lace tighter than the remaining pairs. A pair of cleats may be used to clasp a shoelace as it comes out of a shoe eyelet so that any further tensioning of the lace will not affect the tightness of the shoe. A shoe hook may also be placed on the back of the locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,552 issued to R. Kimbrough on Mar. 31, 1992 describes a device for decorating laces formed from a body which has a first bore extending from a first end of the body to a second end of the body and a second bore extending from the second end of the body. The tip of a lace passes through the first bore from the first end to the second end and is then received in the second bore and retained therein when the end of the lace extending past the first end is pulled. A full or partial wall is defined between the bores in the vicinity of the first end for retaining a loop of the lace. A groove may be formed in the second end between the first and second bores for receiving the loop of the lace.
Notwithstanding the above-cited prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.